Autoinjector
An autoinjector is a small, single-use syringe designed to administer a set dosage of medicine rapidly. They are designed for untrained usage or self-administration, being simple to use and having a preset dosage contained within, reducing the risk of accidental overdose or introduction of bubbles into the bloodstream. Most autoinjectors are spring-loaded syringes, though some are jet injectors (i.e., they use the force of a concentrated stream of liquid to pierce the skin rather than a hypodermic needle). Battlefield 2: Modern Combat The Auto Injector is a gadget featured in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat. Singleplayer The Auto Injector is issued to the Support Kit. It is the only healing item in the game, and can heal either the user or a friendly soldier to full health. To use on himself, the player must not be near or aiming at any friendly troops and fire the injector. To use on a friendly soldier, the user must aim at a nearby soldier and fire the injector. It essentially works the same as Medkits in previous Battlefield titles in its healing abilities, but requires the player to be next to a friendly unit to heal them instead of throwing them a Medkit. Multiplayer The Auto Injector serves very useful for any player planning to keep the fight going while playing as the Support Kit. If the player has an HMMWV or similar vehicle fast vehicle, they can use it as an ambulance, picking up two wounded soldiers at a time, bringing them to a safe distance from the battlefield, and healing them for the next engagement. Battlefield: Bad Company The LIFE-2 is a gadget featured in Battlefield: Bad Company. Singleplayer The player is always equipped with an auto-injector. Since the player will most likely come across enemy fire, and quickly, chances are the auto-injector will be used extensively. It heals the player to full health instantly and has a short cool down time. If the player uses the auto-injector 50 times, they will be awarded with the 20G achievement or Bronze trophy called "The Hypochondriac". Multiplayer The LIFE-2 is issued to the Assault kit as an unlockable gadget. It allows the player to recover health without needing to stay near a Medkit. Unlike in singleplayer, it takes time to heal the player to full health. However, the multiplayer version has a shorter cooldown period than the singleplayer version. Like medkits, the healing process can be interrupted by a single point of damage. File:BFBC_LIFE-2_AUTO_INJECTOR.jpg|The LIFE-2 in Battlefield: Bad Company multiplayer Battlefield 3 An autoinjector makes a brief appearance in Battlefield 3, in the mission Night Shift. When Misfit 1-3 is in the V-22 Osprey after extracting Al-Bashir, Campo gives Blackburn an autoinjector to keep Al-Bashir alive. Battlefield Hardline Revive |cost= $14,400 |feature=• Revival of teammates • Can be used as a makeshift weapon }} Revive is a gadget featured in Battlefield Hardline, issued to the Criminal Operator kit. It functions in the same manner as the Defibrillator, but is operated akin to the Syringe from Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam, allowing players to revive one another. As with the defibrillator, the syringe can be used to kill enemies. Purchasing the Revive will also unlock the Defibrillator, or vice versa. Like reviving in Battlefield 4, it revives with a minimum of 20% health, and charging for a few seconds will increase its effectiveness. The Revive Upgrade will make the charging faster, and increase the minimum health received. The amount of charges is not limited, and it only has a very short delay between uses. Unlike in all previous games, players cannot be revived again within three minutes of their last revive. Players cannot be revived more than once per round of Rescue or Crosshair game mode. Additionally, victims of Knife Takedowns, Non-Lethal Takedowns, explosives, or roadkills cannot be revived by a teammate. BFHL revive autoinjector.png|The Beta image of the Revive gadget Survivalist Survivalist is a gadget featured in Battlefield Hardline for the Operator kit. The gadget allows players to revive themselves with a syringe once per life from wounds sustained from a Roadkill or explosives. However, players will only be brought back to 10% health, and takes five seconds to use. Survivalist.PNG|Customization screen Survivalist 1.PNG|The player reviving himself Survivalist.png|The beta image of the Survivalist Image Trivia General *The auto-injector sound can be heard in Battlefield: Bad Company 2, Battlefield 3, Battlefield 4 and Battlefield Hardline. It plays upon the player's health fully regenerating or being healed. Battlefield Hardline *While the Survivalist has a different model than the Revive in the menus, it actually uses the same model in gameplay. *The gadget originally allowed players to immediately revive themselves to 100% health during the closed beta and could revive players who were killed by all except from explosives, Fall Damage, or headshots. Following feedback, the gadget was altered to its current state. Battlefield V *One of the animations for the player injecting themselves with the Syrette Buff mimics the same process from Battlefield: Bad Company, with the player jabbing the needle into their chest with both hands. Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Gadgets of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Healing Items Category:Gadgets of Battlefield Hardline